First Christmas
by silverlugia
Summary: KakaSaku fluff. Kakashi and Sakura's first Christmas as a married couple. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey everyone! I know it's a bit early for a holiday fic, but I got an idea and just had to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly…**

The fire crackled in fiery contrast to the quiet, snow-covered landscape outside. The flames cast dancing shadows on the walls that flickered over the couple curled together on the couch. A bright quilt wrapped around the pair, absorbing the warmth from the fire. Sakura sipped some of her hot cocoa, reveling in the warmth coming from both the beverage and her husband. She turned around to face him, giggling when she saw his face.

"What?" Kakashi asked, clutching his own mug of hot cocoa. Sakura laughed and leaned over to kiss him. He responded by circling her slender waist with one of his arms and pulling her closer to him. The flavors of chocolate, cinnamon and orange blended in their mouths, making their tender kiss sweeter. When they finally broke apart, Sakura kissed the corner of her husband's mouth.

"You had a hot cocoa moustache," she explained, giggling. Kakashi rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Is that better?" he asked. Sakura nodded, set her cup down on the coffee table, and turned back to curl against him. There was a slight pressure on the top of her head as Kakashi leaned over to set his own cup onto the coffee table. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as a wrapped parcel was thrust unceremoniously in front of her.

"Tada…" his monotone drawl contrasted Sakura's squeal of delight. She took the present from his hands, gave him a light peck on the cheek, and began to unwrap it. The Copy Ninja pulled his wife onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Sakura gasped as she opened the box to reveal a stunning silver necklace and a metallic bracelet. Kakashi gently pulled the necklace out and began to fasten it around her neck.

"I plan to add one charm for every Christmas we spend together," he murmured against her neck. Sakura grasped the front of the piece of jewelry and pulled it slightly away to inspect it. Attached to it was a jade charm in the shape of a sakura blossom. Before she could express her thanks, Kakashi pulled out the metallic bracelet.

"This, my dear, is particularly special. It's made out of a special kind of metal that only the Hatake clan knows how to correctly mine. It is a traditional wedding gift in my clan. To activate the metal, both partners of the marriage transfer some of their chakra into the piece of jewelry. Here, you try first," Kakashi handed the bracelet to Sakura.

She focused some of her chakra into the metal and gasped as the design of a sakura branch etched into the metal. Kakashi laid his finger on the band's surface; a moment later, a pattern of cresting waves and plovers worked its way into the material. The flowers on the sakura branch twinkled iridescently, sometimes flashing a delicate pink, other times glimmering a deep turquoise. Sakura twisted in Kakashi's grasp and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Kakashi!" she cried, her eyes gleaming. Kakashi turned her face so her forehead could rest on his.

"You're welcome," Kakashi whispered; his lips barely brushed against hers as his tender gaze focused onto Sakura's eyes. The couple rested there for a long moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

The spell was broken by a loud crack from the fire as a log snapped in half. Sakura started and blushed; they hadn't been married that long and she still was a bit self-conscious when her husband gazed at her like that. She turned and grabbed a silver-wrapped parcel from the coffee table, gladly taking the excuse to hide her flushed cheeks.

"My mother gave this to me when I turned eighteen. She said that I was supposed to give the key to the man that I married," Sakura handed the package to the Copy Ninja. He carefully picked the wrapping paper off and opened the small square box to reveal a pendant in the shape of a heart, along with a small gold key. He noted that the key seemed to fit a keyhole in the pendant exactly.

"It… it's supposed to represent that my true love is the only one with access to my heart. I'm… I'm sorry, it's kind of lame and stupid," Sakura stammered, burying her face in her hands. Kakashi gently took Sakura's slender wrists and kissed the palm of each hand.

"My beautiful flower, how is this lame and stupid?" he asked. Sakura turned her head aside, a heated blush staining her cheeks.

"I… I love you very much, Kakashi, I really do! It's just that… we haven't been married that long… and it's still kind of embarrassing when you look at me like… like that with your eyes full of love and… and… my gift seems really cheap after all the beautiful jewelry you gave me!" Sakura blurted out. One silver eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Sakura, this key is quite meaningful. Do you _honestly_ think I would consider anything from you 'lame and stupid'? I love you too much for that, you know," Kakashi tapped the golden ring glinting on Sakura's ring finger meaningfully. Sakura sighed and turned back towards her husband, her cheeks still a light pink.

"I'm sorry; I'm being silly again… it's just that sometimes I feel that it was all a dream that I married you. You're so absolutely perfect; you're smart, you're strong, and you're so… so _sexy_," Sakura's blush deepened at Kakashi's grin, "that sometimes I don't think I deserve you!"

"On the contrary, madam, sometimes you seem so absolutely perfect that I wonder how an old man like me could have ever won the heart of such a beautiful young woman. Do you really need me to describe exactly how you captivate me? Your beautiful eyes that sparkle with life and laughter; your smooth, warm skin; and your body's not half bad either," Kakashi laughed. His wife admired how his white teeth seemed to gleam in the firelight; his slightly elongated canines were mysteriously captivating.

Sakura smiled and pressed her lips against his cheek before attaching the small locket to her necklace. Pressing a kiss to the metal heart around Sakura's neck, Kakashi placed the golden key securely in his pocket.

"I'll guard it with my life," he promised. Sakura did not doubt his word. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she sighed in contentment. Kakashi pressed his mouth against the side of her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Sakura whispered, tilting her neck.

"Thank _you_," Kakashi murmured, pulling the blanket around them.

**So… how was it? I'm not entirely pleased with it really; suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
